Sadie Hawkins Nightmare
by SomeRandomPerson101
Summary: Tina is proper mad at Blaine about getting rejected and then Blaine doesn't have a very good time dealing with that isolation, PTSD and everything else that goes wrong in the week of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I'm bad at summaries clearly.


**A/N:**_ So this starts from where Tina suggests the Sadie Hawkins Dance during the student council meeting. I was just thinking about this storyline and I felt like we could've gone into so much about Blaine if they hadn't made him just be okay with everything. Idk._

_Also, in this story, the glee club doesn't know about Blaine's past. I honestly don't know how they knew in the show, Tina just said they he told them but it's just a bit weird to me cause of how personal the story was for him and how it was hard for him to tell Kurt. So yeah idk._

* * *

Sadie Hawkins Nightmare - Chapter 1

* * *

"I propose the first annual McKinley High Sadie Hawkins Dance." A defiant smile spread across Tina's lips as her idea filled the room. The other girls inside were buzzing and clearly all for it.

"It's what you call a dance where the girls ask the guys." She explained as she took her seat once more.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea…" Blaine trailed off at the end of his sentence, preparing for his friend to jump down his throat.

"Why not? It was the topic of discussion at the last meeting of the Too Young to be Bitter Club." She stared at the senior class president, eyes wide and stubbornness covering her features. Sugar nodded along from her seat between them.

"All in favour of a dance where the girls ask the guys?" The room shifted as everyone raised a hand. Everyone expect Blaine.

"Wa-wa-wait a sec, h-h-hold on." He couldn't drum up the words he needed to stop what was about to happen.

"It's official," Tina stated, ignoring her friend's protests. "Get ready for the first annual McKinley High Sadie Hawkins Dance." She was grinning as she looked around to all the girls seated within the room, proud of her representation of them.

Blaine sat still for a few moments and eyed off everyone in the room. A defeated, fake smile flashed across his face as he looked to the floor.

A small applause erupted, Sam breaking through it with an 'I'm sorry' and a shrug. Blaine knew  
Sam didn't know about what happened last time. Nobody did… expect Kurt.

He had never told anyone in the New Directions about his transfer to Dalton, or any of the bullying he had gone through, and he wasn't gonna start now. He didn't need to dump all his self-indulgent problems onto them. He could bear them alone.

* * *

"I want to sit under Venus." Sugar was amazed by the surprisingly impressive décor of the science classroom.

"I wanna sit under Uranus." Sam's dopey and innocent request forced a smile onto Blaine's face as he walked in, along with Tina.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked as he took a seat on the table, only more laughter returning to him in response.

Finn strode into the room and stood facing the entire glee club that had finally taken their seats.

"Now this week it's ladies' choice," he began, "inspired by the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"Which I thought of." Tina bragged, raising her hand. "It was my idea."

Blaine was tempted to roll his eyes but knew Finn would probably notice. He didn't want to draw attention to himself or ruin Tina's moment. So instead he just stared to the front of the room, a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, thank you Tina, and every girl will sing to whoever they want to take to the dance."

Kitty started her usually mocking from the doorway, but the ex-warbler wasn't listening. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to go to a Sadie Hawkins dance? It's not like he could go with Sam. Or Kurt. Or anyone. Not after what happened last time.

* * *

"Alright, so, Tina is ready to present her solo and make her choice. Gentlemen prepare yourselves for Tina Coen-Chang." The whole glee club cheered her on, Blaine included, as Finn sat down amongst them, leaving Tina up the front by herself.

"Thank you Finn. For my song, I'll be performing 'I Don't Know How to Love Him' by Jesus Christ Superstar. It's about the pain of unrequited love a-"

"Ye-a-okay can you just wrap it up, Coach Bieste needs the locker room at four-thirty."

"Sorry, yea." The senior muttered before turning to the band to demand, "Hit it."

There were whispers throughout the room as the song began.

_I don't know how to love him._

_What to do, how to move him._

A smirk spread across Ryder's face as he rubbed his hands together, silently hoping to be asked. Blaine, on the other hand, sat still. He simply stared up at his friend, listening as she sang.

_I've been changed, yes really changed._

Finn couldn't hide his confusion as he stared at the younger student in front of the club.

_In the past few days, when I've seen myself._

Thinking the song was directed to him, a cocky grin covered Artie's face while he swayed to the beat of the song.

_I seem like someone else. Don't you think it's kind of funny, I should be in this position._

_I'm the one, who's always been so calm, so cool, no lover's fool. Running every show. He scares me so._

Tina rose her voice as she stepped toward Blaine, who sat in the front row.

_I never thought I'd come to this._

He just stared back at her, choosing not to believe what everyone else in the room could clearly see.

_What's it all about. What's it all about?_

The young ex-warbler averted his eyes, looking toward other members to try to distract from Tina's advances, a fake smile attempting to hide his discomfort.

_Yet, if he said he loved me._

'No, Tina. Please… _please _don't do this. I can't, I can't…' thoughts ran wild in his mind.

_I'd be lost, I'd be frightened._

All eyes were on Blaine as he sat, shifting in his seat.

_I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope._

Tina turned around to give some more distance between herself and her crush.

_I'd turn my head. I'd back away._

_I wouldn't want to know. He scares me so. I want him so._

_I love him so._

"Okay, uh, let's hear it for Tina!" Finn clapped, looking to the glee club to start the applause, all the attention remaining on her and Blaine. The hair-gel loving senior leant over to Artie, hoping she would ask him instead.

After a few moments, the locker room was buzzing with an eerie silence as Tina stepped toward Blaine once again.

"So, Blaine, will you go to the dance with me?"

His eyebrows rose dramatically, eyes wide and surprise covering his entirety. Awkward looks and cheeky smiles were exchanged amongst the group as Blaine struggled to find his voice.

"Oh, uhm, Tina…" Begging for support, he looked to other faces within the room. None gave him the understanding he was looking for.

"I don't know what to say." He hesitated before nervously continuing, "Uhm, no… thank you, but n-n-n-no thank you.

Everyone in the club gaped at the two as the room filled with unknown voices. Football players marched in, signalling to the group that it was time to go.

Standing still, a look of shock was clear across Tina's face. She glared at Blaine before storming out of the room. Watery eyes, he stared at the floor, waiting for the rest of the club to leave before standing.

Blaine dawdled out of the room, aware that the footballers would be changed any second and ready to invade the seating space. Guilt was thrashing around inside him, but it was the Sadie Hawkins Dance. There was _no way _he could relive that. It would just-it would _break _him. He had worked so hard to forget what happened that night and move on, but now the trauma wouldn't leave his mind.

* * *

Swift footsteps approached as Blaine shoved his books into his locker. They stopped just behind him, and he immediately knew who it was.

"I need answers, Blaine." Tina looked mad-no, furious. "I _deserve _answers."

"I know, I just-" He couldn't find the words to explain what he'd done.

"Just _what_? What is it?" she stared at him for a few moments, but he didn't-couldn't speak.

Sarcasm laced her voice as she continued, "We're supposed to be friends, Blaine. Friends don't embarrass and reject and _humiliate _friends." The male senior shut his locker and turned to face her. "I just thought that maybe because we both didn't have dates that we could go together but _no. _You know what Blaine? This dance was my idea and you've ruined it. I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you."

Stomping past him, Tina headed down the hall. Blaine stood in shock for a few moments before realising that tears were already slipping down his cheeks. His face scrunched up as he sobbed, trying to stay as quiet as he could. The lump in his throat grew and he struggled to contain himself. His satchel still over his shoulder, he ran to the boy's bathroom and swung open the door. Locking himself in one of the stalls, he leant against the wall and slid to the floor. The sobbing boy pulled his knees up to his chest and grabbed his head with his shaking hands.

'You've ruined it.' He thought to himself. 'You've ruined everything.'

_I'm sick of you._

The words kept replaying in his head.

_I'm sick of you._

The idea to call Kurt crossed his mind, but he couldn't risk it. They put on brave faces, but he knew they hadn't properly recovered yet; he couldn't just dump all his problems on the taller boy's doorstep. No, if he ever wanted to get his love back, he would survive this by himself.

_I'm sick of you._

He would have **courage. **At least enough to make it through the week… without Tina by his side.

* * *

**A/N**: _Okay so this idea popped into my head and I have a habit of writing a whole bunch of stories at the same time so here's another one._


End file.
